Quiero Decirte TE AMO
by Olimka
Summary: Wilson pensando en obligar a House que se le declare, le pide favor a Amber que aparenten ser pareja, pero que hará cuando se de cuenta que hubo otro hombre que él en el corazón de Gregory y esta de regreso. Slash. NOTA AL FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

-Claro prefiere a Amber antes que a mí

-Claro prefiere a Amber antes que a mí. –Decía House mientras se tomaba la quinta copa de güisqui.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

-Rayos de seguro ahora me toca aguantar a alguno de los patitos. –Dice levantándose de su sofá y abrió la puerta.

-Hola amor!! Como estas? Me extrañaste?

-Amón?

-Eres muy escurridizo, deje ahí las maletas por favor. –Le dice el egipcio al chofer del taxi que lo llevo. –Gracias –Cierra la puerta. – A ver, si te conozco bien solo hay una cama, perfecto para mi así volvemos a dormir juntos, por cierto en la maleta te traje un nuevo medicamento que de seguro te aliviara el dolor de la pierna. –Abre la maleta y saca los tres frascos. –Con esto te bastara. Donde esta el cuarto tengo sueño?

-Que haces aquí?

-A ver vengo a vivir de nuevo contigo.

-Que?

-Ho aquí esta nuestro cuarto, que bueno así me gusta que sea la cama de grande.

-Amón, en verdad que haces aquí, por que te conozco y se que no estas aquí solo por que si.

-Ho, si me conoces. –Dice mientras se esta desvistiendo para meterse en la cama como los Dioses lo trajeron al mundo. –Egipto esta aburrido y la verdad te extrañaba mucho.

House se quita la ropa solo quedando con boxers y se mete al otro lado de la cama.

-Y debo de creer que solo por que me estañabas y en Egipto todo esta tan aburrido que viniste? –Dice mientras se recuesta en el hombro de Amón para dormir abrazado a él.

-Aun no pierdes la costumbre de usarme de almohada.

-Es para una de las mejores cosas para la que sirves.

-Y que es para las otras cosas para las que sirvo.

-Deja de dar lata que mañana tengo que ir a trabar y las almohadas no hablan.

-Ya, ya, buenas noches mi Ra.

-Entonces buenas noches Amón Ra.

Y así el famoso doctor duerme por fin tranquilamente y sin dolor por primera vez en años.

-No puedo creer que House aun no me haya dicho nada y al contrario me haya dejado el camino libre. –Decia Wilson mientras lavaba los platos en los que habían comido él y Amber.

-Pues no se que vamos a hacer no se me ocurre nada más.

-Siento que lo perdí.

-Eso jamas James, de eso me encargo yo, House no se podra resistir a que estes lejos de él, ya veras, mañana se llevara una sorpresa.

-Das miedo.

-Ni tanto, pero en verdad te quiero ayudar con ese cabezotas de House.

-No lo se pero siento que mañana será un gran día.

-Lo será.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Hola!! Bueno aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste nos vemos abajo.

/-/-/-+

-Es hora de levantarse dormilón. –Le decía un egipcio a un doctor que estaba tapado de los pies a la cabeza.

-Deja de molestar Amón, no ves que estoy tratando de dormir? –Dice House desde su escondite debajo de las sabanas.

-Ho vamos Ry no seas malito, quiero ir a rentar un auto por que el tuyo esta viejo y feo; y antes de ello me encantaría que fuéramos a desayunar, yo pago.

-Esta bien, esta bien y dime genio el desayuno no será problema pero quien te va a llevar a rentar el auto por que como dices que el mió no es de tu agrado, así que no lo vas a manejar. –Dice el doctor sentándose en la cama.

-Ho bueno, si voy a manejar tu carro.

-Ves que esta lloviendo y no me puedo ir en moto verdad?

-Plan para el día de hoy mister, te levantaras de esa cama, te bañaras mientras yo arreglo ese desastre que dices llamar ropa…

-Revisaste mi armario?

-Hey tenía que guardar mi ropa también y me di cuenta que sigues con tu manía de no querer tocar una plancha, así que mientras te bañas yo veré que te pones y sino tendré que aplancharte tu ropa, luego iremos a desayunar, después te llevo al hospital y voy a rentar mi auto y le pido a uno del lugar que traiga ese carro mientras vengo a dejar el tuyo.

-Entonces genio. Que voy a hacer para regresarme?

-Me llamas y te voy a traer.

-Y dime –Grita House desde el baño. –Te llamo por telepatía o señales de humo, que prefieres?

-Pues me darás tu celular por el día de hoy. –Dice Amón combinando una chaqueta de House con una playera de él.

-Te recuerdo que soy doctor como me voy a comunicar?

-Fácil estarás en el hospital, de todas maneras comprare un celular para usar y talvez cambien el tuyo ya que no me gusta.

-Algo más que quieras cambiar de mis pertenencias Amón? –Dice House entrando al dormitorio con una toalla en la cintura y con otra se esta secando el cabello.

-Mmmm, no se, ya lo veremos más tarde.

-Imbécil.

-I love you too.

-Quieres que me ponga eso? –Pregunta House al ver la playera que le tenía preparada y una chumpa de cuero.

-Si, apresúrate que ya tengo hambre y llegaras tarde al trabajo.

-Hey, yo siempre llego tarde y por que esta aquí el "Dios Amón-Ra" No pienso cambiar mi hora de llegada.

-Esta bien pero apresúrate si.

-YA estoy listo por que no caminas? –Le dice House desde la puerta de entrada.

-Siempre rápido amor.

-Nos vamos?

-Si, vamos pero yo manejo que no quiero que canses más a tu pierna.

/-/-/-+

Dos horas después House esta entrando al hospital con una gran sonrisa.

-Estas sonriendo? –Pregunta Cuddy.

-No, tuve un derrame ayer en la noche. –Responde

-Entonces no me preocupo, quince años, deportista, ha tenido mareos, nauseas y no puede mover mucho los brazos.

-Y?

-Es tu caso.

-Mmmm, es fácil, ya se que tiene.

-Pues cúralo. –Dice dejándole el expediente en las manos.

-Bueno es momento de poner a jugar a los mmmm patitos no ellos eran los primeros, a si a los pollitos. –Piensa mientras se dirige a su oficina.

/-/-/-+

En la oficina del oncólogo estrella

-Amber estas demente?

-No, pero sino estoy aquí en el hospital y sin la ayuda de Trece no vamos a poder hacer nada, así piensa que es tan formal lo nuestro que te "arrancara" de mis brazos antes de que termine el día.

Wilson cae abatido en su silla. –Espero que tengas razón.

-Entonces es hora de poner el plan en marcha ya que esta entrando ahora en su oficina.

-Que cualquier ente me proteja. –Pensaba Wilson.

/-/-/-+

-Paciente de 15 años, no puede mover los brazos, tiene mareos y nauseas, antes de que empiecen con sus teorías es Absceso Cerebral, así que hagan un MRI y…

-Buenos días. –Saluda Amber.

-Hola. –Dice el oncólogo.

-PD esperas una llamada importante a tu celular el día de hoy?

-He no?

-Entonces dámelo que no tengo celular. –Dice House extendiendo la mano.

-No creas que te lo daré para que revises mi agenda telefónica.

-No es por eso es que un Dios Egipcio se quedo con mi celular y no tengo como comunicarme. Dámelo? –Sigue con la mano extendida.

-Compruébalo. –(Por fin esta cayendo. Eso es una gran mentira solo lo quiere para ver los mensajes que bueno que me envíe esos mensajes desde el celular de James.) –Dice y piensa Amber.

House pone el teléfono en el centro de la mesa y le pide a Foreman que marque el teléfono y que lo ponga en alta voz.

Luego de tres timbrazos.

-Alo?

-Bueno alguien va a preguntar quien es la persona que contesto mi celular? –Pregunta House.

-Quién habla? –Pregunta Kutner.

-Amón, pero me conocen más como Amón Ra. No…

House cuelga el teléfono.

-Contentos? Dame el celular.

-Aquí tienes.

-Bueno ahora si me quieren decir algo llamen al celular de PD Taub y Foreman se encargan de MRI y de empiezan con los antibióticos que esperan? Una invitación? Vallan.

Luego de que salieran.

-Ahora, Trece y Kutner vallan a vigilar a Cameron y Chase a ver si ellos si me pueden dar un buen caso no esta parodia. –Dice mientras se da la vuelta y entra a su privado.

Amber jala de nuevo a Wilson y entran siguen a House.

-House, deseo que nos ayudes a pensar que día sería el correcto para casarnos. –Dice de un solo Amber.

Wilson O.O

House O.ó –Pues…

Ring Ring. Suena el teléfono de la oficina.

-Alo?... Un jaguar?... Pero no es muy peligroso?... Qué mejor lo compraste?... Estas demente?… Si, si lo que tu digas… no sé… te llamo… na un negocio… si, si… jajajaja… no… me quieres matar de la risa jajajaja… esta bien, esta bien… adiós.

Ahora Amber y Wilson O.O

-Jajajajaja, eso si me hizo el día, a ver que me estaban diciendo?

-Que nos ayudes a buscar un día para que nos casemos. –Dice Amber no muy segura.

Ring Ring

-Alo?... jajajaja….. jajajaja… no…. Ok… mmmm que tenga de todo…. Espérame –tapa micrófono del teléfono- estoy algo ocupado, por que no mejor vienen a las 2?

-Esta bien. –Dice Wilson mientras agarra a Amber de la mano y la saca de la oficina.

-Entonces… jajajaja….

/-/-/-+

-No puedo creer que le dijeras eso a House.-Dice Wilson tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Pero se sorprendió y eso es lo que necesitamos, sobretodo si nos saco y fingió esas llamadas es porque de seguro que quería superarse del golpe. Y eso de las llamadas es puro teatrito.

-Eso espero, eso espero.

/-/-/-+

Hora y media después.

-Así que ellos no me pueden ofrecer nada, rayos y el caso ya lo resolví, estoy en quiebra. –Dice House sentándose en una de las sillas.

-House, que quieres que hagamos no hay casos para saciar tu hambre. –Dice Foreman.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Ya estamos de regreso nos ayudaras o no? –Pregunta Amber.

-Que te ayude Trece y Kutner yo no tengo ganas. –Dice House mientras saca su frasco de Vicodina y al empezarlo a abrir algo le vota el frasco al suelo.

-Ya te dije que nada de tomar esas cosas amor. –Dice un moreno de 1.85 de buen cuerpo y ojos verde olivo, desde la puerta de donde había tirado un lapicero para tirar las pastillas al suelo.

-Amor? –Preguntan todos.

-Traje el almuerzo y como no sabía con cuantos trabajaba pues tuve que traer 10 porciones así dejas de comer cualquier chuchearía en la cafetería –Ya esta sacando las cosas de las bolsas. –Y te alimentas como debes. Y ves te dije que la plancha si mejora el aspecto de una persona aunque con tu cabello de verdad se ve súper bien así. Quieren comer? –Pregunta el egipcio. –Te traje tu comida preferida, toma y mueve tu lindo cuerpo para que me pueda sentar a la par tuya Ry así te puedo dar de comer de mi plato.

-Esta bien, esta bien, para que te calles Amón. –Dice House moviendo un poco su silla.

-Por cierto, tu celular lo cambie por este. –Dice dándole un Black Berry –Y ya grabe en el discado rápido mi numero, soy el numero uno como siempre lo he sido en tu vida Ry.

Para ese momento ya todos en la sala no sabían que pensar y sobretodo al ver que desde que entro los ojos de House se iluminaron y en su rostro se instalo una sonrisa.

Continuara…

Hola de nuevo, que hará ahora James al ver a ese morenazo sentado a la par de House y tratándolo con tanta familiaridad, será capaz de no morirse? Amber tirara la toalla de ayudar a James? Y el resto del grupo, se morirán de un paro cardiaco al ver a este sujeto que puede cambiar el carácter de House con solo su presencia?

Espero les haya gustado el cap, pueden creer que yo actualizando rápido, a ver si mi musa me da para escribir para los demás fic que tengo pendientes.

Plis dejen Reviews se acepta de todo un poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Hola!! Bueno aquí inicia el tercer capitulo, espero les guste.

/-/-/-+

Para ese momento ya todos en la sala no sabían que pensar y sobretodo al ver que desde que entro los ojos de House se iluminaron y en su rostro se instalo una sonrisa.

/-/-/-+

-Ho vamos dame de tu Mashi Ry, y yo te doy de mi tabbouleh. –Dice Amón mientras mete su tenedor en el plato de House.

-Amón, para que pides permiso si sabes que siempre logras de mi lo que quieres. –Decía House mientras él también agarraba del plato de Amón.

-He disculpe? –Pregunta Kutner.

-Si? –Pregunta Amón mientras le acerca a House el agua mineral.

-Me pudiera decir que tipo de comida es esta?

-Y sobre todo quien es usted? –Pregunta Amber.

-+Esa mal hablada con cara de el animal más fiel al hombre es PD?+-Pregunta en Árabe.

-+Si es ella.+- Responde nuestro adorado doctor.

-Esto es comida Egipcia, es muy buena, deberían de probarla, pero la mejor comida egipcia que he probado es la que Ry hace, es muy buen cocinero solo que no le gusta que se le impregne el olor a la comida y por eso no cocina. Y a la segunda pregunta soy Amón De Fayun.

-El más rico de los petroleros? –Pregunta Wilson.

-Si, aunque la verdad no me gusta eso, bueno si, así le puedo dar todo a mi Ry, verdad Ry? –Dice Amón abriendo la boca para recibir un bocado del tenedor de House.

-Si. –Responde Gregory.

Ok con eso todos en la sala estaban en shock.

-De donde se conocen? –Pregunta Foreman.

-Obvio mi querido Watson, de Egipto. –Responde Amón.

-Y desde hace cuanto se conocen? –Pregunta Trece, por petición de la mirada marca Amber "ayuda o mueres amorcito"

-A ver… creo que tenemos de 33 a 37 años de conocernos.

-Eso es mucho tiempo. –Dice Wilson.

-No, para nada, estar con mi Ry es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es tan…tan…

-House? –Pregunta un desconocido desde la puerta.

-Si que desea? –Pregunta Wilson.

-Es usted House?

-Si. –Responde Wilson

Amón iba a decir algo pero la mano de House sobre su mano lo detiene.

-Firme aquí por favor.

Wilson se para y se acerca al mensajero para firmar. Luego de recibir la correspondencia se la entrega a House antes de sentarse.

-Me pueden explicar por que tu compañero Wilson se hizo pasar por ti Ry?

-Ho eso, es una larga y vieja historia. –Dice House recostándose en su silla para no ver a Amón.

-Explícate.

-No quiero.

-Gregory?!

-No le has contado? –Pregunta Foreman.

-No.

-A ver Gregory, que paso o quieres que llame a cierta persona. –Dice Amón.

-No me chantajees Amón.

-La llamo. –Dice firme Amón.

-Haaaaa, esta bien. Hace dos años estaba aquí mismo donde estoy un tipo entro con un arma y disparo dos veces. Contento?

-Qué has dicho?

-Lo que oíste.

-Y que solo entro así por así y te disparo.

-No, pregunto quien era House y luego me disparo.

-Estas demente y no llamaste a ninguno de nosotros, eres un irresponsable Ry, es que jamás entiendes…

-No fue nada del otro mundo. –Dice House parándose de su asiento.

-Que no fue nada del otro mundo, Ry es que nunca nos dices nada, por eso odio que estés aquí en América.

-Ya deja de hacer drama, pareces mujer y así no me gustas. –Dice House entrando a su oficina.

-No hago drama, pero es que eres un completo irresponsable a no llamar a ninguno de nosotros…

La charla siguió ya en la oficina pero a puerta cerrada.

-Eso no me gusta. –Dice Amber.

-Que cosa? –Pregunta Foreman.

-Ese amigo de House, viene sin decir nada, no le permita a House tomar la Vacodina, nos trae comida y a él un regalo costoso no les parece extraño?

-Extraño que? –Pregunta Cuddy entrando a la sala. –Donde esta House?

-Pues con ese tal Amón. –Responde.

-Amón esta aquí? Amón De Fayun? –Pregunta alarmada Cuddy.

-Lo conoce? –Pregunta Foreman.

-De vista no, pero él ha estado desde hace 8 años enviándome 4 cartas y 4 e-mails por mes para pedir el traslado de House a Egipto.

-Ho, quiere comprar a House. –Dice Trece señalando el costoso regalo que se quedo olvidado en la mesa. –Eso explica el por que dijo que odiaba que estuviera aquí en América.

-No creo que lo quiera comprar. –Dice Kutner.

-Por que lo dices? –Pregunta PD

-Por que House no se deja comprar y si no se dieron cuenta House le dio de comer en la boca y se quitaban mutuamente la comida. Parecían algo más. –Responde

Al oír esto Wilson se pone pálido y se da cuenta que ahora más que nunca en verdad necesita del apoyo de todos para lograr conquistar de forma URGENTE Y RAPIDA el corazón de House. Pero como decirles que estaba perdidamente enamorado del doctor, como podía hacerlo, solo a Amber después de una noche de copas le pudo decir que era lo que él sentía por el Jefe de Diagnostico del Hospital y ella decidió ayudarlo, solo por querer darle un poco de su medicina a House, pero las cosas habían cambiado y lo peor del asunto es que el nuevo obstáculo no era el miedo que sentía de declararle a todo el mundo que esta perdidamente enamorado de House, sino que su obstáculo es Amón de Fayun, el petrolero más rico entre los petroleros y el numero 11 de los hombres más ricos del mundo, uno que por lo que vio no le importaba gastar lo que fuera solo para tener a House contento y tranquilo.

/-/-/-+

-Amón aquí no, esta todo mi equipo al otro lado del vidrio y se darán cuenta.

-Ho vamos, no se darán cuenta, es que en verdad lo deseo.

-No Amón, lo que quieras en la casa, pero aquí no, te quedo claro o te lo dibujo?

-Pero recuérdate que aun estoy molesto contigo por no decirme de los disparos, si me das un besito talvez me contente.

-Ya te conozco Amón y un besito no es un besito.

-Ho vamos. Solo uno si? –Haciendo sus mejores ojitos de cachorrito.

-No estoy preparado, en la casa te doy todos lo que quieras.

-3 como mínimo.

-Entonces serán tres veces las que…

-House me puedes decir por que hoy no has ido a la clínica? –Pregunta Cuddy entrando a la oficina.

-El caso que me diste, si no te recuerdas mujer.

-Ese ya lo resolviste a la clínica ahora.

-No quiero ir a ver a mocosos.

-Vas por que vas.

-Un momento. –Dice Amón.

-Si? –Pregunta Cuddy.

-Si le firmo un cheque de 15 millones de dólares, dejaría que Ry falte a la clínica por una semana? Ya se que es 15 millones es poco para que él no trabaje una semana en la clínica, pero si desea puede pedir mas siempre y cuando él no se presente a realizar sus horas por lo menos estos 4 días que le restan a esta semana. Trato?

-15 millones de dólares? –Pregunta Cuddy asombrada.

-Bueno si no le parece mejor que sean 15 millones de euros. –Dice Amón sacando su chequera.

-QUINCE MILLONES DE EUROS!! –Dice más fuerte

-De que hablas Cuddy? –Pregunta Wilson desde la sala.

-Amón esta comprando mis horas de clínica. –Dice House entrando a la sala y sirviéndose café.

-QUEEEE?? –Preguntan todos.

-No es para tanto, a nombre de quien el cheque? Lo hago para que Ra este tranquilito en la noche. El nombre? –Pregunta Amón a Cuddy.

-Hospital… Un momento, House no se puede escapar por 15 millones de euros.

-Le dije que ponga el precio. –Dice Amón.

-No es que se pueda comprar, esta en el contrato de House.

-Por eso le he dicho asta el cansancio por 8 años que si permite que House se valla a Egipto a trabajar, Incluyendo que le pago mensualmente al hospital el triple de lo que le pagan a House mensualmente por 6 años.

House se sienta a la par de Taub a tomar su café de lo más tranquilo de la vida oyendo música con sus auriculares y viendo la escena enfrente de él.

-He dicho que no. –Dice Cuddy firmemente.

-Entonces no me deja más opciones que comprar este hospital.

-Wo, wo , wo, wo, wo, un momento, sería un gasto innecesario comprar un hospital. –Dice Wilson.

-No me importa, pero no voy a dejar que House este realizando algo que no le gusta. –Dice Amón de manera terca. –Si no les parece voy a comprar en este mimos momento el hop…

-Cinco. –Dice House.

-Cinco que? –Preguntan todos.

-De tres lo subo a cinco Amón, pero ya déjalo por la paz, y Cuddy ahora voy a la clínica. –Dice House poniéndose en pie. –Foreman y Kutner se van a emergencias y Trece y Taub se van conmigo a la clínica, muévanse que es para hoy, PD has lo que quieras pero no dejes mi oficina con tus recuerdos. –Dice House mientras sale de la oficina.

-Creo que yo voy a irme a mi oficina, Amber? –Dice Wilson.

-Voy.

Salen así de la oficina.

-Voy a ganar Lisa Cuddy, me llevare a Gregory de aquí te guste o no. –Dice Amón mientras también abandona la oficina rumbo al ascensor.

-Por Dios, esto será una locura. –Piensa Cuddy mientras se deja caer en el sillón de House.

/-/-/-+

-Foreman, me puedes decir que haces aquí? –Pregunta Camerón.

-House me envió por que en su oficina le estaban poniendo precio a su cabeza. –Responde.

-Como que precio a su cabeza? Ya se metió a problemas legales nuevamente?

-No. –Responde Kutner. –Esta un tal Amón que es amigo de House piensa comprar el Hospital para que nuestro jefe haga lo que se le de la gana. Si asta le propuso a Cuddy darle quince millones de euros para que House no hiciera sus horas de clínica por toda esta semana.

/-/-/-+

-House por que estas escondido aquí en mi quirófano? –Pregunta Chase.

-Fácil, tengo a Trece y Tsub haciendo mis horas en la clínica.

-Y Cuddy?

-En mi oficina, decidiendo si mis horas de clínica de una semana valen o no quince millones de euros. –Dice House acomodándose para ver mejor en su mini tv.

-A que te refieres? –Dice Chase sentándose al lado del mayor.

-Pregúntale a Foreman el te dará con lujo de detalles toda la información, ahora silencio que ya terminaron los comerciales.

Continuara….

Hola!! Que les pareció el cap? Interesante no? Amón hace todo por House y House todo por Amón. Hasta lo complace. Jijiji, bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, a ver cuando puedo volver a actualizar que ya empiezo los finales semestrales de la universidad entonces me costará más pero el siguiente capitulo espero les guste por que tengo una que otra sorpresita guardada. Cuddy y Amón peleando por quien se queda con los conocimientos del doctor. Wilson le dará batalla ha Amón? Amber hará algo? Todo esto en próximos capítulos, así que los dejo y espero sus reviews.

Ciao!!


	4. Nota del Autor

HOLA A TODOS!

Siento que me haya desaparecido, pero mi vida ha dado muchas vueltas y estado muy ocupada en los últimos años, si años, que rápido pasa el tiempo no? Pero bueno, hoy les escribo esta nota para pedir disculpas por no haber continuado el fic, pero la verdad aunque mi musa está presente, mi tiempo y ciertas circunstancias de la vida no me dejan dedicarme al fic como ustedes se merecen, por lo que pienso hacer un negocio con ustedes, pienso delegar el fic a un fan que desee continuarlo y finalizarlo, por supuesto que le daría las ideas que tenía en un inicio para el fic, así como asesorarlo en lo que se pueda y dejando al mismo que agregue sus ideas. No sé qué opinan ustedes, pero les soy sincera, no me podré dedicar a escribir hasta dentro de un año, año y medio, y no me parece justo para ustedes esperar tanto tiempo a que este fic se continúe y mucho menos se concluya, por ende, a todo aquel fan que desee finalizar el fic, escríbame y nos ponemos de acuerdo en que hacer. En verdad les pido disculpas por dejar colgado el fic, pero quiero ser honesta con ustedes porque sé que se merecen lo mejor.

Atte.

Olimka

PD: espero que no se molesten y que sepan que aunque no escriba el fic y si el fan está de acuerdo, estaré tras bambalinas dando los retoques para que no se pierda la esencia del fic.

Ahora si

Ciao!


End file.
